1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of photograph annotation, and, more specifically, to a system, method, and apparatus for automatically annotating digital photographs based upon identification information stored within an information tag device located near a site at which a photograph was taken.
2. Background of the Invention
There are digital cameras and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) that allow a user to add annotations to photographs. For example, some digital cameras allow a user to type in an annotation/caption for a photograph immediately after the photograph has been taken. However, when a user takes many pictures, it is very burdensome for the user to manually write/type a caption for each photograph.
Some digital cameras utilize a global positioning system (“GPS”). GPS can be used to determine the latitude and longitude coordinates of the location where a photograph was taken. Some cameras can annotate photographs with GPS coordinates. However, if several photographs are taken at different sites at around the same latitude/longitude coordinates, the user might not remember which photographs were taken at which site. Also, GPS does not work at all indoors—it requires an unobstructed view of the sky. GPS can sometimes also take a relatively long time to pinpoint the user's location.